This core will: promote high quality collaborative research by providing a supportive academic environment in which investigators can carry out scientific projects, facilitate the interaction of projects and cores, oversee the administration and financial aspects of the Program Project, interact with core facilities effectively, foster new research projects, and contribute new knowledge towards an understanding of marrow stromal cell therapy of stroke and traumatic brain injury. The role of the Biostatistics Core is to support the preclinical and laboratory based research. This includes a high-level data management, collaboration with investigators in the design and conduct of research studies, statistical modeling, hypothesis formulation and data analyses.